


Unwrap Me

by ThatOneSpookyKid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brat, Choking, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Pegging, Post-Time Skip, Strap-Ons, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSpookyKid/pseuds/ThatOneSpookyKid
Summary: You come home from shopping and find your fiancée struggling to make decisions regarding your wedding, but never fear! It's time to break out the spa treatments and show Oikawa a great time.TLDR; cute home spa date + bratty Oikawa = a happy Spooky
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Unwrap Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Characters in this fic are aged up.
> 
> This is day #4 of Spooky's 12 Days of Smutmas 2020!  
> I stuck characters and prompts on a random generator wheel and spun to see what came up. This is the result of that!  
> The prompt for this one was Present and Oikawa was lucky number 4.

“I’m home,” you sang out to the house as you entered. 

You heard a faint call back from the general kitchen area. After removing your coat and boots, you ventured over to find your fiancée sitting at the dining room table. He sat with one foot hiked up on his other knee, a pencil absentmindedly tapping his lips as he stared intently at the catalogs in front of him. Oikawa was in only a pair of boxer briefs and his glasses; he was the epitome of a greek god. Tall. Toned. Slightly tan from the Argentinian sun. All yours. You set your bags down in the doorway and smiled, walking over to him. As your arms wrapped around him, his body relaxed into you, but his concentration never wavered. When you saw what he was fixated on, you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Okay, what do you think about this centerpiece for the tables?” Before you had a chance to answer, Oikawa continued. “I think it would go well with the colour scheme we picked but I don’t know if it’s too subtle or not. Should we go bigger?”

“I think what you’ve picked out is nice. We don’t have to make any decisions today though, so why don’t we put a pin in it and come back to it with fresh eyes another day if you’re worried?”

Oikawa didn’t acknowledge your suggestion and quickly flipped to another page in the catalog, filled with archways and flower filled structures to line the aisle. 

“What about these? Do you find them to be a little flashy?”

“I thought you were all about flashy?”

“Ordinarily yes, but I want to give off the right kind of flashy. Does this say that to you?”

He kept asking questions and mumbling to himself about the pros and cons of floral arrangements until you shut the book and came around the chair to face him. 

“You know, Tooru, wedding planning is supposed to be fun. So why do you have that look on your face?”

Oikawa let out a sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed the top of his nose bridge. He tried to explain that volleyball season was coming up. While it was still many months away, training season would be soon on the horizon. That would mean that Oikawa would have to leave to go back to his training camps with much less time to spend talking to you, let alone be with you physically. He explained that he wanted to get a lot of planning for your wedding done with you while he was still here. While he could still help and not be preoccupied with work. It made sense why he poured over those catalogs and websites day and night; he wanted to be a part of the planning as much as you did. He wanted to help. You knelt down and squeezed his hand.

“How about we take a break from planning, from life, from… everything? Just you and me, okay?” 

Oikawa nodded, asking what you had in mind. You grinned and rushed over to the bags you had left at the entrance to the room. He peered at you with curiosity and laughed when you pulled out face masks from the bag. You had been planning a spa night ever since you saw him starting to have that stressed energy around him, and today looked like it was going to be the day. 

“Does that mean I need to cut up some cucumbers?”

“It means you need to cut up some cucumbers,” you said excitedly, tossing the green plant in question at him. No spa night would be complete without it. 

He got up and set off to the kitchen while you placed your remaining purchases on the table. You of course had a few different face masks to choose from but you also bought a scented candle or two and body oil meant for massages. That and one other surprise you had bought earlier in the week, but that was saved for later. Overall, it wasn’t going to be much, but it was a fun plan where you could waste some time with each other and just be in love. It was easy to waste time with Oikawa; just being with him was enough. He wasn’t all condescending superiority all the time. While he appeared really superficial and one note on the outside, he valued hard work, honesty, and loyalty above all else. With you, he was soft and cared deeply about your opinions on things. Of course he still had his flirtatious snark, but he wanted someone to love him for him as all people who wanted to be loved do. Not for his looks or career, but for someone to love him just for being Tooru Oikawa. That someone was you. That’s why he had asked you to marry him after all. 

“Hey, are you going to bring that goop or are you going to daydream about me all day?” Oikawa playfully jabbed, giving you a wink from the kitchen. You whipped the package of ‘goop’ at him, smacking him in the arm. Thankfully, it didn’t explode, although it would be what he deserved. 

“Don’t be so mean to me,” Oikawa whined, faking hurt. You just rolled your eyes and brought the remaining face masks over.

After you two had settled on the couch, you put on some mindless reality show that Oikawa liked and got to work slathering your faces in cold paste. Sure, you could have gotten a sheet mask, but sometimes it was more fun to get your hands a little dirty. You massaged the paste onto Oikawa’s face as he sat, eyes closed, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before you spread the mask over his chin. It was nice. Being with him like this. Being able to laugh at the dumb shit people did in pursuits of love on TV while having your man beside you. While you wished the people on TV the best and hoped it worked out for them, you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t entertaining. It got Oikawa’s mind off of planning anyway, at least in part. He’d say a remark or something in passing but he was more invested in the storyline and finding out which couples would end up working out more than anything. When the masks were on and your hands were free of residue, you set the timer and placed the cucumbers over your eyes. Sitting there together, heads back against the sofa as your hands were intertwined was soothing. Having little touches between you and enjoying the company was all you needed. His thumb rubbed the back of your hand and every now and again his ring finger would move to graze past your ring. His grip tightened. Everything felt natural. It felt complete. 

The timer went off faster than expected and you both got up to wipe the masks off. While you were washing off your face, Oikawa grabbed the body oil and took it to the bedroom, smacking your butt as he walked past. You let out a yelp in surprise but smiled to yourself as you dried your face. Once you got to the bedroom, Oikawa helped strip you of your clothes and bra, leaving you in just your underwear. 

“You first, love,” he said, gesturing to the bed.

You laid down on your stomach and Oikawa straddled your hips as he rubbed oil on his hands. He started gentle, rubbing the oil along your back so you could get used to the feeling of it. Slowly, he added pressure and started working on the knots in your shoulders. You let out a whimper or two under his touch as he pressed into particularly tender spots.

“Oh? Sounds like you’re enjoying this a little too much,” Oikawa teased.

You let out a breath of laughter and closed your eyes, letting the feeling of his hands on your back wash over you. Oikawa’s hands pressed into spots you didn’t even know were sore until he touched them. Clearly he had been spending his time off with Iwaizumi. Every time they met up, Iwaizumi would give Oikawa stretches or workouts to do before a match so that he wouldn’t overdo it. You guessed that one of these sessions also included massage techniques because this was a vast improvement from the last time he dug his hands into your back. He moved his thumbs in circles where your neck met your shoulders, giving you a feeling of euphoric pressure. You let out a sigh as he worked on this area for longer than the last few, knowing that it was your favourite spot. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and after you relished in the feeling of stress melting off your body, his grip loosened and he got off of you. Oikawa helped you sit up and you stretched, feeling much more refreshed than you initially did when you got home. You put on your pyjama shirt and slowly stood to give Oikawa room to lay down but you felt a tug on your wrist. No sooner did you get to your feet than Oikawa pulled you back down onto the bed, getting on top of you. His face hovered inches from yours as he stared at you with a cheeky smile. 

“I thought you wanted a massage.”

“I did,” Oikawa began, “but I thought of something I’d like much more than that.”

Oikawa kissed you slowly, hiking one of your legs up around his waist as he rolled his hips against you. His tongue moved against yours as you felt his weight on you. He always liked to take his time with you, sometimes maintaining an agonizingly slow pace until you begged him to take you. Not today, though. Today, you were going to be the one setting the pace and taking charge, he just didn’t know it yet. You moved your hips against his and broke away from the kiss. 

“You know,” you started, trailing a hand down Oikawa’s chest, “I did have one other surprise for you today if you were up for it.”

“Oh? Who am I to turn down a gift? I’d love to see what my baby has planned for me.” He kissed down your neck in between words but eventually let you get up. You grabbed the surprise from the drawer and went off to the bathroom to change. It was a lingerie outfit you had seen around the internet and in stores for a while. It always resurfaced around the holidays and this was the year you took the plunge and bought it. The red fabric wrapped around your body perfectly and you admired yourself in the mirror. The focal point was the bow that covered your chest, a single ribbon coming down the center of it to cover the rest of you. Barely. It wrapped around the back into a thong, showcasing your ass nicely. When you were satisfied with the look, you headed back to the bedroom where you posed dramatically against the doorframe. Oikawa let out a laugh and patted his lap, beckoning you forward. Slowly you made your way over and stood in front of him.

“What a delicious looking present. You know, I would have said you shouldn’t have, but I don’t even think I’d believe myself.” 

Oikawa pulled your hips towards him so that you straddled his lap. His one hand gripped your ass while the other traced down the silky ribbon that hugged your body. You started to roll your hips into his, grinding on his cock. His hands started feeling around for a way to undo the ribbon and you laughed.

“Trying to unwrap me already? I just put this on.”

“Does that matter? How am I supposed to enjoy my gift if I can’t get past the wrapping?”

Slowly he started kissing down your neck, relishing in the friction between you two. His hands worked at stripping you of your ribbons and you ran a hand through his hair as he hummed against your skin. When you could tell he wasn't paying much attention, your hand tugged at his hair, ushering a loud moan from Oikawa. 

"Did you like that?" You asked in a low voice. 

“Maybe I did,” he retorted.

"Does that mean you want me to take control?"

Oikawa just looked at you; a cocky smirk on his face. "Only if you can make me submit."

That was a challenge you would accept without hesitation. You pulled his hair again so his head was tilted back, leaving his neck open. While his coach was strict about significant others visibly marking up his players, you knew Oikawa wouldn't be seeing him for a couple of weeks. Plenty of time for a bruise to heal before it would be noticed. As soon as you convinced yourself that there would be no repercussions for Oikawa, your lips made their way to his neck and you began to suck. Both of his hands went to your ass as he guided you to grind on his cock. The more vocal he was, the faster your hips moved against his. The more you sucked, the more vocal Oikawa became. It wasn't the first time you had topped Oikawa and, based on his switch tendencies, it probably wouldn't be the last. He loved it when you took control of him and dominated him, even though he usually made a bit of a fuss about it. He'd start out cocky and claim that you couldn't handle it, but no sooner would he say something snarky than he'd be at your mercy. It was easy to make him cave; he always chased after what he wanted. After a hickey had formed to your satisfaction, you let his neck go. He looked at you hoping that you'd keep going, but you just stood up, causing him to whine. You laughed, leaning down to run your fingers under his chin, tilting his face up at you. 

"Does my pretty boy want to be a slut for me?"

"Well, clearly that's what you have in mind, so who am I to take that dream away from you?" You quirked an eyebrow at him and he grinned. He made it too easy sometimes. 

"What?” he continued, “I'm a people pleaser."

“Then why don’t you please me by getting on your knees? Eyes closed, no peeking.”

Oikawa still had that grin plastered on his face, but did as you asked. You headed back over to your drawer and took out the strap-on that you had hidden away. After putting it on and grabbing some lube, you walked back over to him. He looked so pretty on his knees. You bent over slightly so your hand could rest on his cheek. He nuzzled into it and slowly opened his eyes to look up at you. Quickly, his gaze trailed down and stopped on your newly acquired cock. Oikawa raised an eyebrow as his eyes glided back up to your face, a small smirk still playing at his lips.

“So, what will you do now, Master?” Oikawa teased. “Am I going to be punished?”

You bent over so you were more level with Oikawa as the hand that was on his cheek found its way to his neck. Slowly, you squeezed, giving him that euphoric, dizzy feeling. His mouth hung open slightly and his eyes began to flutter shut. 

“Oh baby, I don’t need to punish you. You’re going to do exactly as I say. Isn’t that right, slut?”

He bit his lip. Oikawa was a sucker for being choked; something about the head rush really made him feel it. You’d bet any money that if you looked down he’d have a wet patch in his boxer briefs and his cock would be rock hard. Instead, you just smiled at him and let your hand run back into his hair, pulling it tight as your other hand came to rest on your strap. After you stood back up to full height and pulled his head back enough for him to look up at you, you slapped your cock against his cheek a few times. 

“Now,” you began, placing your cock to his lips, “why don’t you be a good boy and suck it?”

Oikawa looked down at your strap, slowly inching his face closer with half lidded eyes. His tongue flicked out to lick the tip. As he ran his tongue over the length of the underside, he looked back up at you, giving you a wink. Even though you couldn’t feel it, you could tell that wasn’t going to stop him from putting on a good show for you. Oikawa immediately hollowed out his cheeks and started taking the length in his mouth. He started that same tantalizing pace he always did and you pulled his hair back again.

“Did I say tease or did I say suck?” It came out as a warning and Oikawa let out a dark laugh.

“What are you going to do about it, baby?”

When those words left his lips you shoved your cock back in his mouth and began bucking into him. His eyes went wide as you continued face fucking him. Drool started running down his chin and tears pricked at his eyes; his hands gripped at his thighs and he moaned against the silicone. If only his adoring fans could see him now, completely at the mercy of you and your strap. When his cheeks started getting flushed you pulled back and let him catch his breath. A string of spit connected his lips to your cock for a moment before you pulled too far back. Oikawa was breathless, chest heaving as he looked up at you. You tilted his chin with your fingers and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Now, are you feeling a bit more obedient?”

Oikawa nodded, panting. You smiled and told him to get on all fours in front of the full length mirror beside him. He did as you asked and you pulled down his underwear to his knees. The bottle of lube opened with a small click and you deposited a small amount on your finger as you got on your knees behind him. Your finger ran over his hole, spreading the cold lube against him, causing him to shudder. Once it was spread around, you placed some more lube on your finger before slowly inserting it into him. Oikawa let out a loud breath and pushed himself back into you. He wanted more. He needed more. You let out a quiet laugh as you added another finger and watched him stretch around you. Oikawa hummed as his hand reached for his cock. Immediately, you pulled your fingers out of him and he whined. 

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” you purred. 

“Fuck, you’re really going to make me beg for it?” Oikawa asked, putting his head on his forearms. 

You inserted your fingers again and he hummed at the feeling. Of course, you had every intention of letting him cum and letting him touch himself, provided he asked nicely. You added a third and final finger when he was used to the stretch of two, pumping in and out of him until he was ready to take your strap. When you removed your fingers a final time, Oikawa tried to buck back against you, trying to feel that fullness again. You spread lube on the silicone and lined yourself up with him. Oikawa didn’t even give you time to ask if he was ready; he slammed himself back on your cock, sheathing you inside him. He cried out at the feeling and stilled against you. Too full too fast.

“See baby? That’s what you get for being a greedy cock slut. You need to be patient,” you cooed at him as he breathed heavily.

You stayed stilled in him for a bit, allowing him to get adjusted to the feeling he brought on himself. When he started to rock into you again, you started to move your hips, fucking him slowly. Oikawa whined against you, eyes trained on the floor. That wouldn’t do.

“Baby, why aren’t you watching? We’re fucking in front of the mirror for a reason, don’t you want to watch?”

Oikawa moaned at your words as he started moving faster against you, building up the confidence to fuck himself on your cock. Despite that, he still refused to look up. You grabbed his hair once again and pulled so he’d look up. His face was red, drool making its way down his chin, eyes half lidded. You could see when he straightened up just how painfully hard he looked. 

"Look at how hard your cock is. You like being subby for me, don't you?” You thrust in between words, watching his eyes roll back. “Look at how pretty you are when you take my cock. Such a good slut for me."

“Please…” He tried to speak but it came out as a slurred whine.

“Please what? I can’t hear you, baby.” You started thrusting harder into him.

“Fuck. Please, can I touch myself? Please—” Oikawa cut himself off with a string of curses. 

How could you say no to him? Especially when he was all fucked out like this. You granted him permission and his hand shot to his cock, furiously pumping as you pounded into him. Your hand stayed rooted in his hair while the other gripped his hip, keeping you anchored to him. Oikawa’s eyes were fixed on the scene in the mirror. On you taking him and making him yours all over again. He was clearly close when he had asked for you to let him touch himself because his hand moved faster than you had ever seen it move. His moans filled the air as he called out your name and whined, loving the friction and fullness. Without much warning, he locked eyes with you in the mirror and came, spilling over in his hand. You kept pounding into him, gradually slowing down to help him ride out his orgasm. After a few moments, he stilled beneath you and you stopped thrusting into him. You rubbed his back, slowly pulling out of him. As he breathed heavily, bent over, you placed kisses down his spine, reassuring him that he did a good job. When you figured he’d be okay to be left alone for a moment, you cleaned the strap in the sink and got a towel for Oikawa. 

You helped him clean up, peppering kisses along his skin as you did so. After he was cleaned, he moved himself to lay in bed, patting the spot beside him. You joined him under the covers and he snuggled in next to you, draping an arm over you. 

“You really are so good to me, you know that?” he said softly against you. 

“I know,” you giggled. “But you know you don’t have to stress over this whole wedding thing. I’d marry you in a paper bag if I had to.”

“Ugh, you deserve much better than a paper bag; I would never let that happen.” He kissed your neck, tickling your skin with his breath. “But I get it. I just want it to be perfect for us.”

You two sat in silence for a while until Oikawa spoke up again.

“So, you never did answer my question about the aisle decor.”

Immediately you took the pillow from behind your head and swatted him with it. Well, the silence was good while it lasted. You knew he wouldn’t let it go, but hopefully he’d calm down and relax about the whole perfectionism thing. It wasn’t going to be an overnight change, but you were in it for the long haul. Regardless of how planning went and no matter how far apart you may be at times, you knew everything would work out. Yeah. It would work out perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider giving it a Kudos. It lets me know that you enjoyed it so I know what you folks want to see me write in the future.
> 
> Also consider subscribing to my twitter if you're into that sort of thing. I post links to all my fics there as well as other stuff.  
> @That1SpookyKid
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon :) Stay Spooky


End file.
